bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Cain
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Waineton }} is a young male Bount whom Jin Kariya had left in Gō Koga's care many years ago. Appearance Cain looked like a young man with icy blue eyes and brown hair cropped close to his head. He wore clothes typical of the 1800s including a white, button-up shirt and dark grey trousers with suspenders. He wore a grey paperboy cap on his head and Koga later buys him a light blue jacket for the winter months. Personality When Cain first arrived at Gō Koga's property, he was disillusioned with the idea of staying with him, believing that Bount should live solitary lives. Hot-headed, he dislikes the idea of living with Koga but after time he becomes much more respectful towards his mentor and comes to appreciate his presence in his life, admitting that his past was a horrible one. His outlook becomes more positive and he aims to become as strong as Koga one day and is eager to do this. When he learns of the Doll Summoning Instructions, instead of waiting for Koga to guide him, Cain impatiently summons the Doll on his own, leading to his own demise. History Jin Kariya brought Cain to Koga's farm with the aim of having him live with the large Bount to learn from him. Upon seeing Cain's angry demeanor, Koga rejected the idea, sating that Bount must live alone and believe in themselves. Cain stalked off at this, impatiently kicking the grass and ground as he stood apart from the other two. Kariya managed to persuade Koga to accept Cain's presence, informing him that Cain did not yet have a Doll of his own. When Kariya left, Cain wanted to leave as well, disrespectful of the idea of living with Koga. The large Bount attacked him to test his strength much to Cain's anger but he was unable to fight back effectively.Bleach anime; Episode 83 Cain decided to stay with Koga, and was immediately set to work around the farm. Koga often watched his charge completing his tasks and while training him to become stronger as well. After the harvest, they brought their supplies to the local village where Koga bought Cain a jacket to keep warm in winter. As they walk home, Cain happily but shyly thanked Koga for all he had done for him, while admitting that his previous style of living had been something he never wanted to speak about. Koda told Cain to be proud that he was born a Bount but they were interrupted by the arrival of townsmen looking to start a fight. This angered Cain but Koga stood his ground, refusing to fight them before walking away with Cain following. Koga and Cain continued their journey home, during which time the sun began to set. Koga noticed that the villagers had become suspicious and decided to chase them. Cain is alarmed greatly by this as one of the Humans shoots a gun as him and the bullet lands just short of him. Koga decided he had little choice but to fight back so he summoned his Doll, Dalk in order to battle the villagers. Cain was mesmerized by the Doll and watched silently as she scared the villagers off by slicing the gun apart. When Cain asked Koga about his Doll, Dalk proudly displayed her strength by breaking a nearby tree and then recognized that Cain did not have a Doll yet. Cain continued to train with Koga who taught him what it meant to be proud to be a Bount. Cain idolized Koga and wanted to become as strong as he was while continuing to live with him in the future. Koga decided then that it may be time for Cain to obtain a Doll of his own and showed his charge the instructions that Kariya had previously given him. He warned Cain that he wasn't to take part in the ritual without him present. However, Cain took the book to a cave alone and summoned his own doll, Waineton and by the time Koga realized this, it was too late. Cain carried Waineton out of the cave and showed him to Koga. Despite his mentors warnings, Cain tried to coax Waineton to "do something like Dalk" despite the fact that the Doll was tired. Eventually the Doll asked Cain to prove his own power but when the Bount got confused, Waineton decided to test him. He transformed and engulfed Cain in an explosion of Reiatsu while Koga tried to warn him. Wounded deeply, Cain staggered towards his mentor insisting that he did not want to die. Cain then turned to dust as he reached out to Koga. His death would have a profound effect on Koga who decided to stay by Kariya's side despite the isolationist culture that the Bount usually partake in. Kariya was also deeply upset by Cain's death and openly wept at his graveside where they had placed his cap atop a mound of rocks by the coast. Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his determination and having been trained for a period by Koga, Cain had respectable skill in fighting. Enhanced Strength: Cain was strong enough (after training with Koga) to punch through a wooden training dummy. Doll is Cain's Doll. At first it appears as a small creature in the shape of a bean, but transforms itself to look like a praying mantis-like creature. When Cain first summoned it, he asked that it perform something amazing like Dalk, but Waineton tells him that he is still tired. When Cain asks him once more, Waineton tells him that he will show his power only after Cain shows him his own by means of a test. Cain is killed by Waineton shortly after. References Navigation de:Cain es:Cain Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Bount Category:Male Category:Deceased